Krab Bot
Krab-Bot was an circle-shaped purple robot that competed in Dutch Robot Wars series 2. It was designed to resemble a crab, and was entirely made of 12mm thick aerospace aluminium making it "indestructible" and manoeuvrable, with its main weapon being a pair of pincers, crushing at 300-500kg of pressure, but it had a 1m turning circle, a 4cm ground clearance and a vulnerable aerial, therefore suffering from radio interference. Rather than being controlled by a button or a joystick, the claws were operated by a uniquely designed pair of gloves, which had sensors so that the claws would open or close in relation to the wearer's hand movement. The Team Captain Ian Visser was able to get through the interviews by speaking Afrikaans, a native South African language which is virtually identical to Dutch. The robot itself is simply a repainted Crushtacean from the UK wars. Robot History Krab-Bot's first battle was against Alien Destructor 2. Krab-Bot grabbed Alien Destructor, and tried to push it around, but it escaped and shoved Krab-Bot into Dead Metal's CPZ. Krab-Bot escaped unharmed and grabbed Alien Destructor again. Dead Metal intervened to separate the two, and began cutting into Alien Destructor, puncturing two of its tyres. Time ran out, and the judges ruled that Krab-Bot was the winner. In the next round, Krab-Bot immediately grabbed and dragged Hammerhead 2 around the arena. Hammerhead 2 got free and tried to flip Krab-Bot over, but couldn't manage to. It rammed Krab-Bot, and Krab-Bot began limping. Krab-Bot attempted to get hold of Hammerhead again, and eventually succeeded and pushed it into an angle grinder, where it was held until time was called. Once again, the judges had to make the decision, and once again they ruled in favour of Krab-Bot. In the Heat Final, Krab-Bot met Twisted Metal Evo, and began the battle in its usual style, grabbing Twisted Metal and pushing it around the arena. Twisted Metal tried to come back on the attack, but couldn't get its disc spinning. It drove into Matilda's CPZ, and the house robot's flywheel put a huge gash in its armour. Krab-Bot pushed Twisted Metal into Sir Killalot's CPZ, so Killalot picked up Twisted Metal and began spinning it round and round. Krab-Bot opened up the pit, but could not push Twisted Metal down into it before time ran out. The jury ruled that Krab-Bot was the heat winner. In the Grand Final, Krab-Bot came up against Philipper 2. Krab-Bot tried to grab Philipper, but couldn't due to Philipper's odd shape. Philipper flipped Krab-Bot onto an angle grinder, and the Refbot helped it down. Krab-Bot then managed to grab Philipper by its open flipper, and pushed it into a CPZ, where Shunt and Growler forcefully separated the two. Philipper flipped Krab-Bot again, and before it could close up its flipper, Krab-Bot got its claw stuck inside. Growler separated the two again, and Krab-Bot attacked Philipper from the rear. Both robots tried to dig into one another with their crushing weapons as the timer ran out. The judges ruled in favour of Philipper 2. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:Dutch Robot Wars Competitors Category:South African Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Dutch Robot Wars Grand Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Dutch Robot Wars Series 2 Robots